tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Wells
Category:Characters | aliases = Tucker's brother | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California | known relatives = Tucker Wells Older brother. Alive. | status = | born = 1981 or 1982 Approximate. This database presumes that all of Buffy's contemporaries who were in the same grade as she were all born in or around the same year. | died = | 1st appearance = "Flooded" | final appearance = "The Girl in Question" | actor = Tom Lenk }} Andrew Wells is a fictional teenager & student, and a supporting character on the WB Network/UPN television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He was played by actor Tom Lenk and first appeared in the fourth episode of season six titled, "Flooded". He made twenty-six credited appearances on the series in total, including the series finale, "Chosen". Andrew Wells also appeared in two episodes of the spin-off series Angel. He appeared in "Damage", and "The Girl in Question". Biography Andrew Wells grew up in Sunnydale, California with his older brother, Tucker. He attended school at Sunnydale High School where he became a classmate of Buffy Summers. Andrew was an atypical nerd, whose interests included comic books and science fiction. He befriended two other like-minded students named Warren Meers and Jonathan Levinson. Andrew was closer to Jonathan, whom he came to regard as his best friend, but deferred to Warren's role as the unappointed alpha leader of the group. After high school, Andrew, Warren and Jonathan had the ambitious goal of becoming real-life super-villains, with Buffy Summers taking the position of their vaunted nemesis. For Andrew and Jonathan, this was more about fantasy wish fulfillment, but for Warren, it served a far more sinister purpose. The three took on the uncreative group name, The Trio, and proved themselves to be collective pains in the ass to Buffy and the rest of her Scooby Gang. Andrew proved his worth to the group from his ability to summon and control demons - an occult power he learned from his brother. This became quite useful in the Trio's ongoing quest to conquer Sunnydale, though Andrew primarily used his abilities for petty endeavors, such as robbing banks and disrupting school functions. Warren's activities in The Trio ultimately led to the breakdown of the group. He used a cerebral dampener, which Andrew helped in the development of, to mentally control his ex-girlfriend, Katrina Silber, whom he turned into a sex slave. When Katrina later accused Warren of raping her, he killed her, and coerced Andrew into helping him cover up the crime by summoning three Rwasundi demons. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dead Things The Trio then robbed an amusement park, but Warren escaped, leaving Andrew and Jonathan to take the blame. Both of the boys were arrested and put in jail. While they were in prison, Warren Meers murdered Tara Maclay - a wiccan and girlfriend of fellow witch Willow Rosenberg. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red Driven to avenge her girlfriend's death, she sought to kill all three members of The Trio. She skinned Warren alive, and attacked Andrew and Jonathan in prison. The Scoobies prevented Willow from slaughtering them, and Andrew and Jonathan fled the country for Mexico. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Grave The First Evil approached Andrew in Mexico in the guise of Warren Meers. With its power, it convinced Andrew to conduct a ritual to open an occult seal, which required a human sacrifice - Jonathan. Andrew fell victim to the First Evil's influence and murdered his best friend. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Conversations With Dead People This single act haunted Andrew for the rest of his life. He eventually broke free of the First Evil's influence, and returned to Sunnydale. Andrew embarked upon a long and lonely path of redemption. He made peace with Buffy and the Scoobies as best he could, and told them that he would do whatever he could to aid them in their battle against the First Evil. The Scoobies reluctantly took Andrew in, but in time, he began to prove his worth, particularly when it came to the monitoring and training of Slayer potentiates. The group's final battle with the First Evil resulted in the collapse of the Hellmouth and the destruction of Sunnydale. During the battle, Anya Jenkins sacrificed her life to save Andrew. The group left California with their Slayer charges, and Warren and Xander Harris restructured a new Watchers council. Andrew took to this elevated position with both childlike enthusiasm as well as reverence. Though his demeanor may have suggested otherwise, he took his responsibilities quite seriously. Angel: Damage Notes & Trivia * * Playing Andrew Wells is actually Tom Lenk's second role on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He also played a character named Cyrus in the season five episode, "Real Me". * Andrew Wells had an older brother named Tucker Wells, who earned himself no small bit of notoriety when he released hellhounds onto Sunnydale High School. Andrew was often referred to as "Tucker's brother", by those who could not be bothered to remember his name. * According to Andrew, he became 82% more manlier since taking on the role of a Watcher. Angel: Damage Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Flooded - 1st appearance. Season 6. # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life Serial # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Smashed # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Gone # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dead Things # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Entropy # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Villains # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Grave # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Two to Go # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Conversations with Dead People - Season 7. Murders Jonathan. # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Never Leave Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bring on the Night # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Showtime # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Potential # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Killer in Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: First Date # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Get It Done # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Storyteller # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lies My Parents Told Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dirty Girls # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Empty Places # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Touched # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen - Saved by Anya. Angel # Angel: Damage # Angel: The Girl in Question See also External Links * * * * References Category:Characters with biographies